Ganador
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Hilary necesita recordárle a Kai que está ahí para él.


_**Nota:** Así que, básicamente es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom. Fue un impulso, no se molesten si es estúpido XD_

* * *

Sentía su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho, pareciendo querer atravesar su caja torácica. El miedo y la preocupación la mantenían en un estado parecido al transe. Sencillamente su cabeza no estaba comprendiendo lo que ocurría, porque… Kai no podía estar perdiendo.

"Vamos, Kai" —pensó angustiada. No se sentía capaz de gritar para darle ánimo, incluso en medio de los chillidos del público, donde bien podía pasar desapercibida entre el barullo.

Las fans del ruso-japonés parecían al borde del pánico ante la posibilidad de ver derrotado al chico que les robaba suspiros.

Veía angustiada el gesto duro del muchacho, en medio de la beybatalla que le robaba algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y enfado, cada tanto.

Deseaba hacer algo. Deseaba recordarle a Kai que ella estaba allí, entre el público, solo mirando aterrada cómo cada golpe del contrincante hacía bailar tambaleante a Dranzer, quitándole el aliento.

Los rumores eran de un nuevo beyluchador que prometía mucho. Pero de vez en cuando surgían esos rumores: de algún muchacho que pensaba poder derrotar a los campeones y alardeaba de eso, dando publicidad falsa de sus habilidades, porque iba a caer ante los mejores.

Pero Kai parecía perder centímetro a centímetro.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Ella estaba apretando las manos contra su pecho, en un gesto que parecía buscar que su corazón se calmara. Se hallaba algo perdida en Kai y su mirada. Esa mirada que siempre parecía distante y segura, ahora parecía dudar, parecía con _miedo._ Y la idea hizo que algo en su interior se revolviera.

Él no podía tener miedo. Él era Kai Hiwatari. Él era de los más fuertes. _Él la tenía a ella para respaldarlo._

Entonces, el miedo y la preocupación se vieron opacadas por un nuevo sentimiento: _la ira_. Caliente y casi palpable, subiendo rápido por cada terminación nerviosa, haciendo hervir su sangre.

Kai no podía tener miedo, porque ella estaba allí para respaldarlo. Él no podía olvidarse de ello. La sola idea la sacó de sus casillas: dio una zancada hacia adelante, sosteniéndose con ambas manos del barandal que delimitaba el fin de las gradas, inclinándose lo más que podía hacia adelante, para estar segura que se acercaría lo más posible y podría ser escuchada por el muchacho.

—¡Kai! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su garganta arder— ¡Más te vale ganar esto, porque de lo contrarío no volverás a tocarme un cabello!

Tal vez, podría haber pasado desapercibido en medio de todas las demás voces, pero este grito había hecho que uno de los beyluchadores más famosos del mundo, se desconcentrara para girarse en dirección a la muchacha que enunció tal amenaza. El público en ese sector se quedó callado, ante la sorpresa de que esa chiquilla de cabello castaño hizo desconcentrar al portador del Dranzer.

Hilary no fue consciente de nada, excepto cómo la mirada de Kai pareció brillar relajada; esfumándose el miedo; mientras un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Ese tipo de sonrisas que él dejaba escapar cuando la veía entrar a la habitación. Invisible para el resto, pero muy clara para ella.

El intercambio no duró más de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para toda la multitud de espectadores, anonadados ante el extraño lapsus en el encuentro.

Kai giró para mirar a su contrincante. El otro beyluchador lucía herido en su orgullo al haber sido ignorado por el ruso-japonés, pero un inexplicable escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando recibió una mirada dura y la sonrisa afilada. No era la misma que una fracción de segundo antes. Era aterradora. Era el preludio del fin.

—¡Dranzer! —vociferó Kai en el llamado de su bestia bit. Prácticamente, el calor se pudo sentir hasta las gradas. Brillante y destructor. El ataque duró apenas un momento. No dio tiempo de algo más que una blasfemia, de parte de la nueva promesa del beyblade: su bey cayó en pedazos calientes, fuera del plato.

Hilary deseó chillar de felicidad. La victoria le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, justo antes de ser consciente de las miradas que seguían puestas en ella. Giró avergonzada, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tú y Kai eran novios? —le cuestionó Emily. No era capaz de encontrar su enfado, debajo de la sorpresa que experimentaba ante la noticia.

—Pues… bueno… —tartamudeó aún roja de vergüenza. El día anterior se había negado a formalizar su relación con Kai. No se sentía con el coraje para hacerlo y eso había desestabilizado al muchacho; no importaba lo mucho que había fingido aceptarlo con entereza. Él era más serio, más formal. Necesitaba esas seguridades de etiquetas a relaciones y anuncios públicos para aclarar. Pero ella no—. Verás… —balbuceó. No podía con esto, ella no quería ser el centro de la atención. No había querido esta situación. Así que corrió lejos de la multitud, de improvisto.

—¡Hilary! —oyó la voz de su amiga detrás, pero hizo caso omiso de ella.

Bajó a los pasillos del subsuelo, dónde los camarines de los beyluchadores estaban. Necesitaba esconderse de las miradas curiosas y los interrogatorios. Necesitaba sentirse segura por un momento. Corrió en pánico, hasta estrellarse con un pecho familiar, dónde hundió su rostro, siendo acunada en un abrazo. Una mano comenzó a deslizarse por su cabello, en un gesto que la relajaba, pareciendo espantar todos sus tontos miedos. Luego, enroscó un mechón castaño en el índice.

—¿Qué gané? —cuestionó la voz grave que en su corazón se sentía como un arrullo. La insinuación matizaba la pregunta.

Hilary rió bajo, entre los brazos de Kai. No podía evitarlo, su novio parecía un témpano de hielo para todos, pero allí estaba, haciendo un comentario travieso, solo para ella.

—Tú eliges —replicó, levantando la mirada para toparse con una suave sonrisa.

Si debía ser sincera, nada le importaba, si Kai podía recordar que ella estaba ahí para él. Si tenía esa hermosa mirada que la hacía feliz, ni siquiera le importaban los interrogatorios que debería enfrentar. En ese instante, nunca se sintió tan segura de su amor por Kai.

—Gané suficiente por hoy —le aseguró él. De verdad se sentía un ganador.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Gracias, si es que alguien leyó. Saben que los review son lo único que mantiene a los escritores publicando. Personalmente, respondo cada pequeño comentario._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
